


Of Croptops and Surprises

by Rach4040



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, its a shitty title i admit but i couldnt think of anything else, jinjin and mj are mentioned but dont directly appear in the fic, just some fluffy possibly ooc socky here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rach4040/pseuds/Rach4040
Summary: Minhyuk wakes up in the morning to one of his shirts missing and a cute surprise. Turns out the boy who stole his heart is now also stealing his clothes.





	Of Croptops and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! So this fic is based on @jakganim's _([tumblr](http://jakganim.tumblr.com/) or [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jimblejams/pseuds/jimblejams) )_ work ["out of the closet"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11686158) (id say out of the closet is mostly about myungjin stealing each others clothes and wondering why they do not mind when its each other. bc the other looks just too damn cute) (this is a bad explanation. again, pls dont mind me)  
>  anyways, thanks to jordan for writing out of the closet in the first place (its a quality fic, go read it if u havent!) and for letting me post this! i hope its not too crappy ^^  
> ok then, byebye! i hope u enjoy reading, any comments and kudos are always appreciated :D  
> come say hi on [tumblr](https://darlingwoojin.tumblr.com/)!

“Sanha? What are you wearing?” Minhyuk asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes. He’s just walked into the kitchen, right in time to see his boyfriend reach into one of the cupboards to take out a bowl, resulting in his shirt to rise up, showcasing planes of soft, tan skin. Minhyuk is distracted for a second, watching Sanha move around the kitchen.

“Hm?” Sanha looked up from where he was now stirring his cereal and milk together, sitting at the kitchen table. Then he looked down at himself, fidgeting with the hem of the too short shirt. He frowned, eyes turning concerned. “Oh. Do… Do you not like it?” He looked back up at Minhyuk but couldn’t hold the eye contact for long, looking off to the side instead. A strand of his hair, ruffled up from sleep, falls over his forehead and casts a soft shadow over his eyes.

Minhyuk took a few steps towards the younger and knelt down in front of him, placing his hands on Sanha’s knees. He reached up to comb back the strand of unruly hair, then cups Sanha’s face in one hand. “No, that’s not it! At all. It’s just. Isn’t it a bit short?” He tugged on the hem of Sanha’s shirt, knuckles brushing against Sanha’s soft tummy, and then he realized why it was so short. The feel of the fabric was familiar, especially the small tear on the left side. Minhyuk remembered how he had pet a dog the other day and the small fella got a little excited, small and sharp claws digging into the fabric and tearing it, a few threads hanging loose. “This is mine, isn’t it?”

Sanha blushed a pretty pink colour but nodded, looking at Minhyuk a little shyly, but a smile had made it’s way onto his face. “I thought that this is what couples do. You know, like Myungjun-hyung and Jinwoo-hyung!”

And Sanha looked absolutely adorable as he was sitting there, all shy smiles and rosy cheeks, soft hair a mess and hands fidgeting with the fabric of his trousers. “Well…” Minhyuk decided not to comment on how their two hyungs finally got together by somewhat passive aggressively stealing each other’s clothes. “Come on, I’ll give you something bigger. This looks like a crop top on you.”

“It’s not that short! … Is it?” Sanha tugs at the hem of the shirt a bit self consciously. Minyhuk pokes the younger’s side, resulting in Sanha squeaking and squirming away from Minhyuk’s cold touch.

“I’ll be back in a second, alright?” And Minhyuk is off, quickly walking to their shared room and sifting through his drawers. There’s that one soft, chunky knit sweater that’s one or two sizes too big on himself. It might still be a few centimetres short on Sanha, but nothing like the shirt he’s wearing right now that barely covers his belly button. Minhyuk finds the jumper right in the back of his drawer, and when he returns with it in hand Sanha perks up, looking interested. His cereal is almost finished, lonely flocks of corn flakes swimming in a wide sea of milk.

“This one’s a bit bigger. But if you’d rather wear the shirt that’s fine, too. Just don’t want you getting cold, really.” Minhyuk holds the jumper at the shoulders, showing Sanha what it looks like as if he didn’t already know pretty much every item in any of the member’s drawers.

“It’s nice,” Sanha comments, reaching forward to feel the fabric of the jumper,” I’ll wear it outside later! But I’m fine for now, thank you!”

“Sure, no problem.” Minhyuk hangs the jumper over the back of Sanha’s seat for him to take along later. “Where’re you going? Were there any plans for today?” He tried to remember whether they had any schedules for today while he prepared some tea for himself, but came up empty.

“Well, I just thought I’d show off my cute outfit along with my cute boyfriend to the world and take you on a date.” Sanha mentioned casually, even stirring the milk in his bowl before taking a sip.

Minhyuk set his cup down on the kitchen table and moved another chair closer to Sanha’s. He settled down on it and leant against his boyfriend, who was now sporting an impressive milk moustache. “Sounds good. I’d love that, actually.”


End file.
